Season Of Love
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Hinata menyukai semua musim, baik itu musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, maupun musim dingin. Tetapi, apabila ia ditanya, "Apa musim favoritmu?" Maka Hinata akan menjawab, "Musim hujan." Sebab kisah mereka terukir saat hujan membasahi bumi.


**Yo, saya muncul lagi. **

**Ini adalah fic oneshot pair Sasuhina. Elamat membaca… ****J**

**.  
**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Season Of Love by Kyra De Riddick**

**.**

Bila ditanya tentang musim, Hinata tentu akan menjawab bahwa ia menyukai semua musim. "Sebab dengan bergantinya musim, ia menunjukkan bahwa waktupun terus berganti dan aku tidak akan pernah sama lagi seiring detik yang terus melangkah."

Hinata menyukai musim semi sebab saat bunga-bunga bermekaran iapun dapat bangun dari tidurnya dengan bunga segar yang menyambut awal harinya. Tidak hanya bunga dari pot-pot dan pepohonan yang ia pelihara tetapi juga bunga dari suaminya tersayang. Ia menyukai musim semi sebab saat itu suaminya menjadi lebih romantis dari biasanya.

Ia menyukai musim panas sebab ketika terik matahari di musim panas serasa membakar bumi, ia dapat berenang sampai puas di kolam belakang rumahnya. Ia juga menyukai musim panas sebab saat itu suaminya akan sangat malas keluar meninggalkan rumah sehingga mereka jadi memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk berdua.

Hinata menyukai musim gugur sebab ia dapat bermain-main dengan dedaunan yang merapuh tertiup angin dengan berusaha membuat sebuah permohonan pada daun yang berhasil ia tangkap sebelum menyentuh tanah. Meski ia tahu itu hanyalah mitos, namun Tuhan hampir selalu mengabulkan keinginannya melalui sosok sang suami yang selalu saja tahu apa yang diinginkan Hinata.

Hinata menyukai musim dingin sebab hari di mana tanah seluruhnya berwarna putih adalah saat ia lahir ke dunia ini. Ia lair di saat warna putih yang melambangkan kesucian membungkus Konoha dengan kemurniannya. Ia menyukai musim dingin sebab saat suasana dingin meraba kulitnya yang lembut, suaminya akan ada untuk memberinya kehangatan hingga ia tidak perlu takut pada dingin yang nakal.

Tetapi, apabila ia ditanya, "Apa musim favoritmu?"

Maka Hinata akan menjawab, "Musim hujan."

Aneh memang, sebab di kotanya turunnya hujan bukanlah sebuah musim melainkan hujan itu adalah bagian dari musim. Baik itu musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, maupun musim dingin, semuanya memiliki saat-saat di mana langit menyuarakan melodinya. Hinata menyukai hujan bukan hanya karena ia terlahir saat hujan membasahi buminya yang putih, tetapi juga karena ia bertemu dengannya saat hujan tengah menari.

Saat itu hujan turun perlahan-lahan. Mulai dari rintik-rintik kecil, lalu gerimis dan hujanpun turun dengan nyata dan mengguyur tubuh Hinata yang telah lebih dahulu merasakan dingin setelah ia diputuskan Naruto.

Saat itu Hinata tahu bahwa hujan akan turun makanya ia telah mempersiapkan payung di dalam tasnya, namun ia berakhir dengan tidak menggunakannya sebab ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan tangisnya di antar tirai hujan yang dingin. Hari itu, Hinata menangis dengan sangat perih karena harus melepas cinta pertamanya untuk orang lain.

Puas menangis di bawah guyuran hujan, Hinata memilih untuk berjalan tanpa arah sebab ia tidak tahan tinggal di tempat yang menyaksikan bagaimana hatinya hancur saat itu. Ia memilih berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang sekiranya cukup untuk melindunginya dari suara guntur yang menakutkan.

Baru lima menit Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba didengarnya suara gemuruh pelan di antara jeda guntur. Hinatapun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari suara yang menurutnya seram. Setelah beberapa kali mendegarnya Hinata memilih mencari di balik pohon dan menemukan seorang pria sedang bersandar kedinginan sambil memeluk perutnya. Lalu…

Gruuuk~ terdengar lagi. Si pemuda yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata langsung membuang muka atau mungkin menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah karena malu. Hinata, dengan malu-malu sambil menahan tawa, mengeluarkan bekal yang tadinya ia persiapkan untuk Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada si pemuda berambut gelap.

"Si-silahkan ka…kalau mau," ucap Hinata canggung.

Si pemuda yang merasa terhina langsung menunjukkan ekspresi masam, membuat Hinata langsung merasa kikuk. Iapun menunduk, menatap bekal yang tadinya ia persiapkan untuk sang kekasih yang kini telah jadi mantan kekasih. Senyum sedih langsung terukir di wajah wanita yang baru memasuki usia dua puluh itu.

"Ka…kalau berkenan, to…to-tolong maka… makan ini," ucapnya lagi, setengah menahan perih kali ini.

Si pemuda yang menyadari reaksi berbeda dari gadis yang baru ia temui itu ragu sejenak sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bekal di tangan Hinata. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat tulisan yang dibentuk dengan rumput laut. Namun ia tidak memberi komentar apa-apa dan langsung menandaskan isi kotak makan berukuran sedang tersebut.

Setelah melihat makanannya dihabiskan Hinata lalu menawarkan teh hangat dari termos kecil yang dibawanya. Si pemudapun menerima tawaran Hinata meski di kepalanya sebuah pertanyaan melintas, "Apakah wanita ini café berjalan?"

"Terima kasih, makananmu enak," ucap si pemuda yang ternyata mengerti sopan santun.

Hnata tersenyum kecil, hatinya sedikit terhibur mendengar ucapan basa-basi si pemuda. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku permisi," ucap Hinata lagi. Sasukepun mengangguk ketika menyadari bahwa hujan telah berlalu pergi. Matanya hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi hujan.

Hinata terpaksa berteduh di toko buku sambil menunggu hujan reda. Ia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku tebal berjenis fiksi. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengambil sebuah buku yang terbungkus plastik dengan rapi. Membaca sinopsis yang ada di belakang buku lalu menimbang-nimbang sejenak apakah ia perlu membeli buku tersebut atau tidak dan setelah memutuskan untuk tidak membelinya iapun meninggalkan deretan novel dan menuju rak yang berisikan buku tentang desain rumah. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur ia memang perlu menambah wawasannya tentang berbagai jenis desain rumah terbaru.

Puas melihat-lihat desain rumah tersebut ia lalu mengambil satu yang menurutnya paling menarik lalu beralih ke rak yang lain. Puas mengelilingi toko buku tersebut iapun menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang ia pilih.

"Ah!" Hinata berseru kaget ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang sehingga buku mereka terjatuh. Hinata segera menunduk untuk memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh lalu meminta maaf. Namun ia langsung terpaku ketika merasa mengenali pemuda yang ia tabrak.

Rambut yang agak basah karena air hujan, wajah yang hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi, dan caranya menatap seseorang terasa tidak asing bagi Hinata. Sedangkan si pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke tampaknya memiliki ingatan yang lebih kuat, atau mungkin karena Hinata memang meninggalkan kesan tersendiri yang membuatnya mudah diingat Sasuke.

"Kau… mahasiswa arsitektur?" si pemuda kini memulai pembicaraan. Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa menunduk malu dan sedikit mengangguk. Ia sudah ingat siapa Sasuke begitu mendengar cara bicara yang hampir sama dengan wajahnya. Miskin ekspresi. =="

"Gaya 'Green House' tidak hanya dimiliki oleh arsitek-arsitek zaman sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil menuding buku Hinata. "Lihat desain dari arsitektur-arsitektur tua dan kau akan lihat kebanyakan gaya yang sekarang hanya meniru desain lama."

Hinata langsung tertarik mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Rasa penasarannya yang begitu kuat membuatnya tanpa sadar bertanya, "Kau juga mahasiswa arsitektur?"

Si pemuda mengangguk pelan. "Koha University. Tingkat akhir."

Hinata langsung menjatuhkan kembali buku yang dipegangnya. Dengan segera ia membungkuk sopan dan sekali lagi memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ma…maafkan kelancangan say-ya, senpai. Hyuuga Hinata, tingkat dua di Koha University."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang membungkuk di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh selidik, "Aku yakin tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Hinata langsung menutup matanya, mengamini kata-kata Sasuke yang ditujukannya untuk pemuda di hadapannya. 'Aku juga yakin tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, senpai.'

"Hm, sudahlah, tidak masalah."

Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke lalu dengan sopan ia meminta izin untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Hujan sudah berhenti, sudah waktunya baginya untuk pulang.

* * *

Hujan seolah-olah sedang mengejek Hinata hari itu. Tidak hanya tugasnya ditolak oleh dosennya, konsepnyapun dikatakan tidak memenuhi standar instruksi dosen. Meskipun ia tidak ingin mengakui, tetapi yang dikatakan dosennya memang benar adanya. Ia seharusnya didampingi mahasiswa tingkat tiga atau yang lebih senior untuk tugasnya kali ini. Sebab tugasnya adalah merevisi rancangan senior yang menjadi pendampingnya menjadi rancangan baru. Sayangnya, dari sekian jumlah senior yang dikenalnya (yang ia kenal hanya sedikit) semuanya sudah mendampingi teman-temannya yang lain. karena itu, ia hanya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa arsip rancangan lama dan merevisinya tanpa persetujuan si pemilik rancangan.

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Ia lelah fisik dan batinnya. Usahanya merevisi rancangan tersebut memakan waktu tidurnya lebih dari biasanya tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Air matanya perlahan menetes begitu menyadari resiko yang harus ia tanggung yaitu mengulangnya semester depan. Ayahnya dijamin akan murka. Ia tidak berani pulang.

Suara hujan masih terdengar, sesekali diselingi guntur dan petir. Dari balik kaca jendela perpustakaan Hinata bisa melihat kilat yang sekali dua kali muncul sebelum gemuruh guntur mengejarnya. Cuaca hari itu benar-benar melengkapi nasibnya yang sangat sial. Iapun memilih meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menangis di perpustakaan yang sepi, dan tanpa sadar ia jatuh tertidur.

.

"Ah!" seru Hinata yang terkejut karena suara guntur yang sangat besar. Wajahnya pias, kaget dan baru bangun tidur. Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya dan membuatnya malu di saat yang sama adalah seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata mengetahuinya begitu melihat selembar kertas besar yang merupakan kertas gambar terpampang di hadapannya.

Yang lebih dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah kertas itu adalah miliknya. Tepatnya tugasnya yang ditolak. Dengan ragu, sulung Hyuuga itu berdiri dan berusaha melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di balik kertas tersebut dan dengan tidak sopannya mengambil miliknya.

Keterkejutan Hinata pasti sudah berada di level puncak setelah melihat orang yang ada di balik kertas tersebut. Orang yang sudah dua kali ditemuinya saat hujan turun dengan semangatnya, seniornya, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-ano, senpai, itu milik saya." Pernyataan yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Hinata tidak yakin pemuda itu bisa mendengarnya di tengah hujan deras seperti ini.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya dingin. "Aku menemukannya tergeletak."

Hinata mematung mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Setelah memahami maksud Sasuke bahwa ia menemukannya tergeletak pasrah setelah ia lupa memasukkannya ke tempatnya yang seharusnya ia lalu menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau yang merancang ini?"

"Eh? Ah, iya."

"Tidak kusangka kau seorang plagiarist."

Dingin langsung merajai dada Hinata begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya keluar. "A-aku bukan tidak a-"

"Rancangan ini awalnya milik Karin, temanku. Kau hanya mengubahnya sedikit, itu tindakan seorang plagiarist," sela Sasuke. Tatapannya dingin, tidak menaruh iba sedikitpun pada sosok gadis yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Belum lagi, rancangan tambahanmu hanya merusaknya."

Derap langkah kaki Sasuke yang berbalik meninggalkannya terekam jelas dalam indera pendengaran Hinata. Air matanya tambah deras terjatuh dan begitu tubuh Sasuke menghilang di antara rak-rak buku, tanpa sadar Hinata menghambur untuk mengejarnya.

Baginya, rancangannya dikatakan buruk masih bisa ia terima sebab ia memang masih harus banyak belajar. Tetapi disebut sebagai plagiarist dan parahnya merusak rancangan orisinil, membuat dadanya dipenuhi gelegak emosi yang harus ditumpahkan. Dan orang yang harus menerimanya adalah orang yang memancing emosi Hinata sendiri.

.

Sasuke menoleh menatap pada si plagiarist dengan dingin. Ia memang paling benci pada segala macam peniru, apalagi yang merusak karya orisinil. Khususnya pada gadis yang telah merusak karya Karin, gadis yang dicintainya.

"Apa maumu?"

Hinata mengisut ingusnya yang sudah hampir keluar karena menangis. Dengan terbata-bata ia menyanggah tuduhan Sasuke padanya. "Aku bu-bu-bukan peni-peniru."

"Lalu rancanganmu itu apa?"

"Tu- tu-tugas."

"Setidaknya kauharus memiliki izin dari pemilik aslinya."

Merasa kata-kata Sasuke ada benarnya, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Sasuke. ia menunduk dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Lalu itu menjadi alasan untukmu meniru rancangannya sesukamu?"

"Semua senpai yang kukenal sudah memiliki dampingan!" seru Hinata putus asa. Air matanya kembali terjatuh dan dengan terisak-isak ia menjelaskan keadaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah mendengar penjelasannya yang lebih banyak diselingi isakan dan air mata. Namun sedikitnya ia merasa kasihan juga pada juniornya yang satu itu. Meskipun ia tetap tidak bisa menolerir tindakan Hinata pada rancangan Karin, tentunya hal itu dilandasi oleh perasaan pribadi. Sebab rancangan Hinata sebenarnya tidak benar-benar buruk, ia hanya tidak suka ada yang mengusik apapun itu yang berbau Karin di dalamnya.

"Kalau kaumau kau boleh menggunakan rancanganku," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Hal itu membuahkan tatapan tidak percaya di mata sembab Hinata.

"Ho-hontou ni?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Tapi ingat, jangan pernah mengusik rancangan Karin lagi."

Hinata segera mengangguk. Ucapan terima kasihnya ia ekspresikan dengan membungkuk hormat pada senpainya tersebut. Setelah membuat kesepakatan, Hinata pulang dengan hati lega.

.

Mulai keesokan harinya, ia menjadi penghuni perpustakaan bersama dengan Sasuke. Di salah satu meja yang jarang dikunjungi orang-orang karena letaknya yang sangat jauh dari pintu masuk, Hinata menghabiskan waktunya mengerjakan tugasnya dengan arahan dari Sasuke yang diakuinya … sangat keras.

Dua lembar pekerjaan Hinata yang dilakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh telah terbang ke tempat sampah dalam keadaan sobek. Hinata setengah mati menahan tangisnya sebab ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke kesal dan menolak untuk mendampinginya.

"Break!" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Tangannya sudah lelah memegang pensil dan mistar untuk menggambar dan memperbaiki kesalahannya yang ditangkap mata Sasuke. Matanya bahkan sudah berair karena terus dipicingkannya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sejenak, lalu memperbaiki jepitan rambutnya yang mulai longgar. Ia menangkap rambutnya dalam satu jalinan lalu meutarnya dan membentuknya seperti cepol, lalu menjepitnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada keadannya yang awut-awutan. Asalkan tugasnya selesai ia sudah puas sebab ia akan lolos dari kemurkaan ayahnya.

"Silahkan senpai," ucap Hinata sembari menyodorkan onigiri yang ia beli di kantin seusai kelas siangnya tadi.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum mengambilnya dan menikmatinya. Ketika Hinata juga mengeluarkan teh botolan yang dibelinya di kantin juga, ia menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Kau sudah tidak membuat bekal?"

"Eh?!" Hinata segera meneguk tehnya. "A-aku tidak punya waktu."

Hinata memainkan bungkusan onigiri di tangannya dengan malu-malu. "Aku terlalu lelah saat pulang, jadi aku sering bangun siang."

"Oh."

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa gumaman Sasuke hari itu membuatnya bersikeras ingin bangun pagi keesokan harinya.

* * *

Hinata menyusuri deretan rak-rak yang sudah sering dilaluinya selama hampir satu minggu ini. Dengan sedikit bersenandung ia melangkah pelan sambil memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit berbeda hari itu. Kalau biasanya ia datang dengan wajah yang hanya dibasuh air saja, kali ini ia menyempatkan diri untuk berdandan sedikit. Pakaiannya juga bukan lagi jeans dan kemeja, tetapi long dress.

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia tinggal melewati satu deretan rak lagi dan sampailah ia pada tempat di mana Sasuke pasti sedang menunggunya sambil membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik.

Sayangnya, suara-suara aneh yang Hinata kenali sebagai suara dua orang yang sedang bermesraan memaksa langkahnya untuk berhenti disertai warna merah di wajah. Bukan karena malu, tetapi marah. Ia marah pada orang yang menurutnya telah mengotori tempat sucinya dan Sasuke.

Pelan, ia mengintip pelaku pencemaran tersebut dan air mata kembali menggantung dipelupuk mata Hinata begitu melihat salah satu dari pelaku tersebut adalah senpainya, Uchiha Sasuke, sendiri. Tanpa sadar Hinata mundur ke deret rak sebelumnya dan menyusurinya hingga ia bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas.

Plak!

Suara tamparan mengagetkan Hinata. Ia berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan. Dilihanta seorang gadis dengan rambut pink melotot pada Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sasuke, aku menjadi pacarmu bukan untuk dijadikan pelarian!"

Hinata langsung mematung mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Rupanya gadis cantik itu adalah pacar senpainya.

Sasuke seolah-olah tidak mendengar ucapan gadis itu, ia justru menariknya untuk melakukan adegan mesra lainnya yang membuat Hinata tidak percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke tampaknya ingin memperparah keadaan dengan menekan gadis itu ke meja.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa, Sakura? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Plak!

Satu lagi tamparan mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Hinata sampai berjengit membayangkan sakitnya ditampar di tempat yang sama dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lama.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi tidak berarti kaubisa mempermainkanku sesuka hatimu," bentak gadis bernama Sakura itu. "Apalagi menjadikanku sebagai pengganti Karin."

Karin. Hinata ingat nama itu pernah disebut Sasuke, bahkan ia sangat marah ketika Hinata menggunakan rancangannya. Sasuke juga melarangnya menggunakan karya gadis bernama Karin itu lagi. Siapa sebenarnya Karin? Mengapa Sasuke tidak membantah ucapan Sakura?"

"Kita putus, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah muak dengan hidupmu yang hanya dipenuhi oleh Karin."

Hinata mendengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak bisa diganggu, Hinata memilih mengikuti jejak Sakura. pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela napas lelah begitu melihat hujan sudah menghalangi jalannya di pintu gedung. Inginnya diterobos saja, namun sayangnya guntur dan kilat mengendurkan niat Hinata. Tidak ada jaminan kilat yang sedang lewat tidak akan meliriknya dan menjadikannya gosong.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Kali ini karena ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Sasuke di dalamnya. Dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-halo?" ujarnya dengan suara serak. "A-ano, gomennasai, senpai, a-aku kena flu."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata pura-pura batuk untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia sedang flu. "Baik, sampai besok."

Guntur terdengar akan memecah langit. Anehnya kali ini Hinata tidak merasa kaget. Sebab ia sudah lebih dulu menangis. Bukan karena guntur, tapi hatinya terluka. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke punya pacar saja sudah cukup membuatnya syok tadi, tetapi adanya seorang gadis yang dicintai Sasuke sampai pacaranya minta putus, itu lebih menyakitkannya. Sebab ia sendiri sudah menjadi saksi bagaimana Sasuke sangat menjaga setiap kenangan yang dimiliki gadis bernama Karin itu.

Tidak tahan dengan sakit yang dirasakan hatinya, ia nekat menerobos hujan deras yang disertai guntur dan kilat. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

* * *

Hari itu mungkin hari tersial yang ada di hidup Hinata. Sampai ke rumah dalam keadaan kuyup, yang menyambutnya adalah kabar bahwa ia akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Padahal hatinya baru saja patah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi ayah, Hinata masih kuliah," tolak Hinata dengan lemah. Ia memang sudah tidak punya lagi tenaga. Patah hati terhadap Sasuke sudah menguras habis tenaganya.

Hiashi sudah jelas tidak mau dibantah dalam hal ini. Apalagi mengingat putrinya sudah gagal memilih laki-laki satu kali. "Ayah tidak bilang kau akan langsung menikah. Kalian hanya akan bertunangan saja."

"Bukankah ayah bilang tidak akan menerima laki-laki yang belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap?" Hinata masih bersikukuh.

"Siapa bilang dia belum bekerja? Ayah tidak mungkin menerima lamaran orang tuanya kalau dia belum memiliki standar yang ayah tetapkan."

"Tapi ayah-"

Hiashi berdehem memotong ucapan Hinata. "Ayah pernah memberimu kesempatan untuk memilih pasangan hidupmu sendiri, tetapi kau sendiri tahu hasilnya."

Hinata diam. Tidak bisa membantah ucapan ayahnya.

"Ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia, Hinata."

Hinata menunduk. Pasrah pada keputusan ayahnya. "Aku mengerti, ayah. Aku akan menerimanya."

Malam itu Hinata menangis dalam diam. Tidak hanya menangisi hatinya yang hancur karena cintanya tidak berbalas bahkan sebelum ia berusaha menjalaninya, juga karena ia tidak lagi memiliki kebebasan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Ia tahu, ayahnya benar dan memang salahnyalah yang selalu saja gagal dalam melihat lelaki.

Hinata hanya bisa menutup hari itu dengan do'a. Do'a agar besok malam terjadi badai sehingga pertemuan antar keluarga itu dibatalkan.

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke setelah memeriksa pekerjaan Hinata. Hinata mendesah lega. Usahanya selama seminggu ini akhirnya terbalas.

"Ano, senpai, saya permisi duluan," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Hn, kau sepertinya buru-buru sekali," ucap Sasuke. dilihatnya jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Hinata menunduk sebentar sebelum memunculkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Saya ada pertemuan keluarga."

"Oh."

"A-ano," ucap Hinata gugup. "Ini sebagai rasa terima kasih," sahutnya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang tampak seperti makanan dan setermos kecil teh.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan senpai selama ini."

"Hn, terima kasih kembali."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Ya."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan senyum di bibirnya untuk tidak menghilang. Namun ia tidak sanggup. Ia terlanjur menyukai Sasuke namun sadar bahwa keadaan tidak mendukungnya untuk bersama pemuda tersebut.

"Senpai," panggilnya setelah beberapa langkah. Ia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Sasuke, yang terakhir kalinya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata yang bebas. "Nanti malam mungkin aku akan bertunangan," Hinata menarik napas dalam, menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Senpai maukan menghadiri pesta pertunanganku nanti?"

"Kalau kau mengundangku, aku pasti datang."

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Reaksi Sasuke sedikitpun tidak berubah. Hal itu menandakan bahwa perasaan Hinata memang tidak akan pernah berbalas. Sasuke hanya mencintai gadis bernama Karin itu. Hinata tidak pernah punya kesempatan sejak awal.

Dan itu menyakitkan.

* * *

Tuhan tidak mengabulkan do'a Hinata. Malam itu hujan memang turun, tetapi hanya hujan biasa. Bukan badai. Hujan yang bisa dilalui dengan mobil.

'Mungkin inilah takdirku,' batin Hinata berbisik perih.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke restoran tempat pertemuannya dengan calon tunangan dan keluarga barunya, Hinata hanya diam. Bahkan Hiashi harus menegurnya untuk tidak lupa tersenyum ketika mereka akan memasuki restoran.

"Hinata, kenalkan teman ayah, Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto."

Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar nama Uchiha disebut. "Ah, sa-saya, Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hinata setengah kaget.

"Ah, cantik dan sopan sekali. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki putri sepertinya, Hiashi-kun," sahut Uchiha Mikoto. "Dan anak kami sangat beruntung memiliki calon istri sepertinya."

"Te-terima kasih, bibi."

Sementara Hiashi dan Fugaku hanya tertawa. Mereka lalu menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Hiashi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto terlibat pembicaraan akrab. Mereka tidak menyadari Hinata yang sudah gelisah di kursinya, sebab belum melihat calon tunangannya. Sedikit banyak ia berharap bahwa calon tunangannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke sebab mereka memiliki nama yang sama.

Tapi belum lagi Hinata menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak berharap lebih jauh mengingat Sasuke sudah punya gadis yang dicintainya, suara bernada datar sudah terlebih dahulu menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, aku dari toilet."

Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang dengan wajah ramah.

"Itachi, kau ini lama sekali. Tidak baik membuat orang lain menunggu," tegur Mikoto yang disusul permintaan maaf Itachi.

"Sudahlah, Mikoto," sahut Hiashi menimpali.

"Itachi, ini Hinata, putri Hiashi," ucap Fugaku.

Itachi kembali menoleh pada Hinata, "Salam kenal, Hinata. Aku, Itachi."

Harapan Hinata luntur sudah. Pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah tunangannya. Bukan Sasuke.

"Salam kenal. Saya, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kudengar kau kuliah di jurusan arsitektur, apakah benar?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada ramah. Sangat berbda dengan Uchiha yang dikenal Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, menghargai keramahan dan kedewasaan pria di hadapannya. "Iya, benar. Tapi saya masih di tahun kedua di Koha University." Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima pria yang ditentukan ayahnya. Pria yang pasti terbaik untuknya.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Adikku, Sasuke, juga kuliah di sana. Kebetulan sekali, ya?"

Denyut sakit langsung terasa di dada Hinata. Demi Tuhan, ia baru saja patah hati karena Uchiha Sasuke, da sekarang ia harus bertunangan dengan kakaknya. Hinata rasanya ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut sesegera mungkin.

"Ah, akhirnya Sasuke dan Karin datang juga," seru Mikoto begitu melihat Sasuke dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah menghampiri mereka.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apakah ada hari yang lebih sial dari hari yang dialaminya saat ini. Sudah cukup kenyataan bahwa ia patah hati karena adik dari calon tunangannya, dan sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi yang kini membawa gadis yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerima orang lain.

"Nah, karena sekarang keluarga kita sudah lengkap. Kita mulai kembali perkenalannya," ucap Mikoto. "Hinata, ini Itachi, anak kami yang pertama, lalu adiknya, Sasuke, dan Karin, istri Itachi."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Mikoto bingung.

"Ahahaha, maaf, penjelasanku membingungkan ya?" ucap Mikoto dengan sabar. "Ini Itachi dan istrinya, Karin, dan anak bungsu kami, Sasuke."

.

Malam itu setelah ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke, calon tunangannya, semuanya akhirnya jelas. Sasuke mencintai Karin, seniornya yang merupakan istri Itachi. Semua itu hanya perasaan sepihak Sasuke saja. Perasaannya tidak pernah berbalas.

"Maaf, kalau aku masuk dan merusak hidupmu," ucap Hinata, suaranya bergetar, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihan yang susah payah ia pendam.

"Hn."

"Ada baiknya kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini," ucap Hinata yang merasa yakin tidak akan sanggup hidup dengan Sasuke yang mencintai orang lain. Mereka berdua pada akhrinya hanya akan terluka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membatalkannya," sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi kau mencintai Karin-san."

"Aku memang mencintainya," ucap Sasuke membenarkan yang membuat luka Hinata digali lebih dalam. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Tetapi itu sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada tunanganku. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan kita."

Hinata tidak tahu lagi, seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Yang jelas hatinya dipenuhi selaksa bahagia ketika Sasuke mengucapkannya.

"Karena aku tidak mau lagi melepaskan orang yang kucintai."

"Akujuga menyukaimu, senpai. Sangat."

"Jadi, kaumau menerima cincin pertunangan dariku?" Tanya Sasuke, kali ini dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke yang begitu membahagiakannya.

"Senpai, apa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi tunanganmu?

"Tidak. Awalnya aku bermaksud menolak siapapun itu yang menjadi tunanganku, lalu aku akan merebutmu dari tunanganmu. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu untuk dilakukan."

"…"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya kau bicara banyak."

"Hn. Mungkin karena yang di hadapanku adalah kau."

.

Bila ditanya tentang musim, Hinata tentu akan menjawab bahwa ia menyukai semua musim. "Sebab dengan bergantinya musim, ia menunjukkan bahwa waktupun terus berganti dan aku tidak akan pernah sama lagi seiring detik yang terus melangkah."

Hinata menyukai musim semi, sebab Sasuke selalu membawakannya bunga-bunga cantik setiap pulang kerja. Ia menyukai musim panas, karena Sasuke akan sangat malas keluar dan ia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian Sasuke dengan pakaian renang yang sengaja ia beli untuk merayu suaminya itu. Ia menyukai musim gugur di mana ia selalu mencoba mitos tentang guguran daun dan permohonannya selalu dikabulkan Tuhan melalui tangan Sasuke yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Ia menyukai musim dingin, sebab ia terlahir saat salju menyelimuti bumi dan ia tak perlu khawatir pada gigitan dingin sebab Sasuke pasti aka nada untuk memberinya kehangatan.

Tetapi, apabila ia ditanya, "Apa musim favoritmu?"

Maka Hinata akan menjawab, "Musim hujan."

Aneh memang, sebab di kotanya turunnya hujan bukanlah sebuah musim melainkan hujan itu adalah bagian dari musim. Baik itu musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, maupun musim dingin, semuanya memiliki saat-saat di mana langit menyuarakan melodinya. Hinata menyukai hujan bukan hanya karena ia terlahir saat hujan membasahi buminya yang putih, tetapi juga karena ia bertemu dengannya saat hujan tengah menari.

Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke adalah karena hujan. Kisahnya dengan Sasukepun dimulai karena hujan. Suka dan dukanya diukir oleh hujan, dan cinta mereka bersatu juga karena hujan.

.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berdiri di bawah hujan seperti itu."

Hinata tersenyum. Dinikmatinya kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya yang diberikan Sasuke melalui pelukannya. "Aku sukan hujan."

"Karena hujan yang mempertemukan kita?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata lembut. "Dan juga…"

"Hn?"

"Karena Sasuke kecil kita hadir saat hujan sedang turun saat ini."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Hinata. Ingin menunjukkan betapa besar kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya untuk wanita yang menjadi istrinya, dan beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi ibu dari anaknya.

"Mungkin juga Hinata kecil?" bisiknya lembut.

"Yang manapun boleh, kan?" Tanya istrinya.

"Ya."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu nama musim hujan?"

"Apa?"

"Season of Love."

Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum. Lalu dengan mesra ia berbisik di telinga Hinata. "I Love You."

"I love you, too."

Hujan di hari itu menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka yang diwujudkan dalam sebuah kemesraan hangat yang tulus dari dua hati yang saling mencintai.

**THE END**

* * *

Ada yang berminat meninggalkan review?  
please?


End file.
